Teenagers
by Litha McGuiness
Summary: Hola gracias por venir y esta canción…es para ti Edward- dije Está en el aire ahora, amargas lágrimas y corazones rotos Somos adolescentes, contamos con los años, que creemos ser inteligentes Basado en Teenagers de Haley Williams Mal Summary


Todos lo personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, La canción de Hayley Williams

Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen

* * *

Teenagers

Porque estoy aquí?- Pregunte por enésima vez a la pequeña Pixie a mi lado

Porque estoy cansada de verte hecha un mar de lagrimas en ese cuarto tan mal diseñado que llamas habitación!- Huy eso fue duro creo que Alice empezaba a echar humo por las orejas

Está bien, está bien….Lo siento- murmure cabizbaja

También lo siento Bella es solo que tengo un presentimiento que esto será bueno para ti si? Sabes que también me duele lo que ocurrió de verdad- me dijo la duendecillo con esa carita de cordero degollado que utilizaba para ganarse a todos.

Ja! Conocía ese truco... pero lamentablemente que lo conociera no significaba que era inmune a el, pues si fuera así no estaría en este bar, con mi guitarra apunto de salir a un escenario a cantar la canción que escribí gracias a el

Y ahora tenemos a Bella Swan un aplauso para ella es su primera vez aquí!!!- el presentador un hombre de unos 20 años me anuncio por el micrófono instalado en la pequeña plataforma que quedaba frente donde se encontraban las mesas.

El lugar en si no era demasiado grande pero pareciera que iba a explotar por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban dentro de este.

Asome mi cabeza por un lado de el escenario y como me lo imagina el estaba ahí.

Bueno eso era lo mejor no?? Es decir esta canción la inspiro el Rayos!!! Me pregunto si aun estaré a tiempo de escabullirme por la parte trasera y correr hasta Forks….

Pero pensándolo bien son alrededor de 2 horas caminando……

Ni lo pienses…..- Dijo Alice con voz tétrica Dios se me olvida que le es tan fácil leerme como a su hermano- Okey Bella es la hora demuéstrale a ese idiota de mi hermano que ya es agua pasada y olvidada!!- pasada y olvidada? Si claro

Está bien deséame suerte- dije... el momento de la verdad

Camine hacia la plataforma y me senté en el banquillo frente al micrófono

Unos cuantos chirridos y aplausos se escucharon

Si Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Emmett, lo sabia quien más podría llamar la atención en un lugar lleno de gente de esa forma, es decir prácticamente estaba saltando moviendo los brazos por sobre su cabeza para que lo viera, ja como si fuera tan fácil no verlo.

Okey Bella concéntrate recuerda los acordes, la letra, si todo bien aquí vamos- me dije a mi misma

Hola gracias por venir y esta canción…es para ti Edward- dije con la cabeza en alto

El en todo su esplendor me observaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ese rostro con el cual soñé tanto tiempo y bese tanto tiempo, pero pobre de mí me entere muy tarde de que no era la única que lo hacía.

Aun recuerdo cuando me entere que no era la única por la Zorra de Tanya Delani

----Flash Back----

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela iba a llegar atrasada a clases pero no pude evitar que una molesta voz llamara mi atención cuando doble por un pasillo

Dios, en serio no sé como la tonta de Bella aun está con él es decir Edward es un completo dios es mucho hombre para ella y cuando besa dios se me va el aire y esos labios los ocupa para muchas otras cosas más Jajajajajaja..!!!!!- sinceramente en un principio no lo creí y lo pase por alto es decir el me amaba no?

Ingenua, tonta, si lo sé, pero Tanya siempre quiso tener a Edward y aun cuando ando supo que éramos novios siempre le coqueteaba delante de mi pero nunca le di importancia y cuando le preguntaba a Edward sobre el tema siempre me decía que no me preocupara que me amaba a mí a sí que...

En Fin…luego del incidente en los pasillos paso una semana y nuevamente iba a llegar tarde a clases cuando iba por doblar en una esquina escuche los sonidos más horripilantes que mis pobres oídos pudieron escuchar eran gemidos y gritos

Dios pensé que estaban matando a alguien- así que como buena samaritana que soy me dirigí hacia donde proveían los sonidos y me encontré con el cuarto de limpieza del conserje, apenas toque la perrilla de la puerta para abrirla sentí un escalofrió algo me decía que debería solo darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino, pero la curiosidad mato al gato así que

Abrí la puerta y creo que todo el estado pudieron escuchar como mi corazón se rompió cuando vi lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de mi

Edward con Tanya, Tanya con Edward besándose semi-desnudos,

Fue..Asqueroso se estaban prácticamente comiendo dios, pero a pesar de eso me di cuenta de algo él cuando estaba conmigo no era así ni siquiera cuando hicimos el amor fue así conmigo era tan preocupado, cuando yo todo lo que quería era que se dejara llevar, así como lo estaba haciendo con Tanya, no era justo yo quería esa pasión pero para mí!!!!

Creo que no se habían percatado de mi presencia hasta luego de unos minutos cuando Tanya soltó un gritito que hiso que Edward se volteara yo simplemente no podía moverme estaba en completo shock.

Tanya se bajo de la cintura de Edward y paso rápidamente por mi lado yo ni siquiera pude mover un musculo

Lo siento Bella no quería que te enteraras de esta forma- su aterciopelada voz dijo en un tono monótono como si realmente no le importaba una Mierda que lo hubiera encontrado besuqueándose con otra tipa en medio de la escuela cuando él me juraba amor eterno todos los días.

Aja…- Fue es único sonido que pude emitir, aun trataba que mi cerebro asimilara todo esto

Iba a comentarte esto hoy después de clases, creo que te adelantaste un poco.-dijo con una tranquilidad impresionante mientras se volvía a colocar su camisa y….

Un momento.. Qué?!

Qué?- dije en un tono un poco histérico

Eso que no me escuchaste?-dijo un poco molesto, ja si él estaba molesto, de que haya interrumpido su sesión de besos con esa..Esa..Zorra!-que hoy te iba a decir que teníamos que terminar que no te quiero y que quiero estar con Tanya y nadie mas- Wow así de simple,6 meses a la basura.-bueno creo que no vas a decir nada , está bien lo merezco-mereces eso y mucha más pedazo de…!!!-solo te pido un favor Bella que esto que de entre nosotros no quiera que involucres a mi familia si? Adiós Bella-

Y eso fue todo con un simple adiós se terminaron todos los sueños y esperanzas que tenia con Edward

Obviamente Tanya se encargo de anunciar su nuevo noviazgo con Edward Cullen por todo en Instituto por lo que por obvias razones Alice mi mejor amiga y hermano da Edward me pregunto qué sucedió,

Espera si no recuerdo mal fue algo así como:

Que Carajos Bella como es eso de que esa Zorra de cuarta es la nueva novia de mi hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Luego que le contara todo a Alice le hice prometer que guardaría silencio que adoraba todos los Cullen's por lo que no quería que se apenaran por lo sucedido es decir ellos no me engañaron por quizás cuanto tiempo fue la única persona que realmente ame.

Los siguientes dos mese fueron un calvario de solo ver a la feliz parejita pasearse por todo Forks, mostrando lo felices que eran Rayos! Porque este pueblucho no era más grande así no tendría que haberme topado con ellos prácticamente todos los días

Luego de una depresión y 100 kilos de helado decidí que haría algo mejor que eso así que tome mi vieja guitarra y comencé a escribir canciones, siempre se me había dado bien la composición y tocar la guitarra.

Un día cuando estaba terminando esta misma canción Alice entra a mi habitación y me escucho y bueno es nos lleva a la razón por la cual me encuentro en esta bar hoy

--- Fin Flash Back---

Esto se llama Teenagers- luego ese la banda que me acompañaba comenzó a tocar conmigo

Enfoque mi vista en ese par de ojos esmeraldas que, por alguna razón brillaban más que nunca.

I'm gonna go on  
Living like I never met you,  
And it'll feel wrong at first,  
But I think I can forget you.

Ignore the fact that we sleep  
No more than 3 feet apart  
I feel you now, your all around me  
Underneath me

Your all around me  
Underneath me

Well, how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so, temporary.

Well, how was I to know  
That my first crack at love  
Would not be the last  
It won't be the last

It's in the air now,  
Bitter tears and broken hearts  
Were teenagers,  
We count the years we think were smart  
But were not  
We don't know anything

So, don't ask me where I'll go  
Coz, frankly, I don't know  
And I don't give a shit

Why must we all make sense  
Of what just won't make sense  
For once,  
I'm just gonna live.

I'm just gonna live.

Were teenagers  
(we don't know anything)

Were teenagers  
(we don't know anything)

Well, how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so, temporary.  
(I'm gonna go on)

Why must we all make sense  
Of what just wont make sense  
For once,  
I'm just gonna live.

I'm just gonna live.

Sonaron los últimos acordes y todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos y chirridos bueno creo que esto no fue tan mala idea.

Baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia Alice que estaba al lado de la barra

Bella!!! Eso fue genial!!- Alice saltaba y daba vueltas en el lugar

Tenemos un puesto disponible para cantantes ocasionales si quieres te lo podríamos dar- interrumpió el mismo chico que me había presentado cantante? Genial!

Sí, claro estaré encantada-dije entusiasmada

Perfecto vuelve mañana para aclarar los detalles- con eso se perdió entre la multitud a anunciar a los demás cantantes de la noche

Bella- lo sabia tenía demasiado orgullo como para solo escuchar la canción de decir algo al respecto, pero esta vez Bella Swan no quedara como la estúpida niñita tonta y enamorada de siempre

Si Edward?-pregunte lo mas inocentemente que pude

Podemos hablar- Dios su voz era suplicante espere por este momento tanto tiempo.

Lo siento Edward pero esta noche I'm just gonna live- y con eso lo deje con la palabra en la boca y me aleje por siempre de ese Diablo con cara de Ángel.

Tome del brazo a Alice quien me miro con una expresión divertida

Haaaaaa…! Teenagers!!- dije con un gesto de mano una gran sonrisa en mi cara

Ambas estallamos en carcajadas, hablaría con Edward pro después dejaría que sufriera un poco, Ja! A quien engaño lo haría pagar esto solo comenzaba haría que se arrepintiera de haberme engañado y haber roto mi corazón pero por hoy como ya dije

I'm Just Gonna Live

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y me regalen un Review!

Cuídense y nos leemos!

Español:

Adolecentes

Y se sentirá mal al principio, pero creo que puedo olvidarte

Ignora el hecho de que el sueño no más de tres pies de distancia

Siento que ahora, que está a mi alrededor, debajo de mí  
Estás a mi alrededor, debajo de mí  
(Coro)  
Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber  
Que lo que talladas en piedra  
Sería tan temporal  
Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber  
Que mi primera grieta en el amor  
No sería la última  
No será la última

Está en el aire ahora, amargas lágrimas y corazones rotos  
Somos adolescentes, contamos con los años, creemos que eres inteligente  
Pero no estamos, nosotros no sabemos nada

Así que no me preguntes donde voy a ir  
Porque, francamente no sé  
Y no me importa una mierda  
¿Por qué debemos todos tener sentido  
Y yo simplemente no tiene sentido  
Por una vez, sólo voy a vivir  
Sólo voy a vivir

Los adolescentes, que no sabemos nada  
Los adolescentes, no sabemos nada, oh  
(Coro)  
Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber  
Que lo que talladas en piedra  
Sería tan temporal  
¿Por qué debemos todos tener sentido  
Y yo simplemente no tiene sentido  
Por una vez, sólo voy a vivir  
Sólo voy a vivir


End file.
